


What Time Has Forgotten

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of the Odyssey sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Has Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "what time forgot"

He dreams about it sometimes, those fifty years on the Odyssey - General Landry and his garden, sparring with Mitchell, walking in on DanielJackson and Vala one too many times. 

But mostly of Samantha. 

Her smile. The feel of her body as it pressed against his. Watching her hands as she played her cello, and later again as they played his body with equal virtuosity. Her eyes as she woke, sleepy but contented because he was there. 

Those eyes look at him differently now and it pains him more than he can say. 

Because what time has forgotten, Teal'c never can. 


End file.
